The present disclosure generally relates to heat management systems, and specifically to heat management devices for eyecup assemblies of a head mounted display (HMD).
Heat management devices function to transfer heat from a heat source, or otherwise maintain a thermal state of an object in a desired manner. In the context of a HMD, heat management devices conventionally are used to prevent overheating of processors. However, a HMD can also include optical components that are sensitive to temperature (e.g., causing changes in focus). And in some instances, heat produced by components of the HMD can cause changes in optical components that negatively impact the quality of images being presented to a user of the HMD.